up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirose Kana
Hirose Kana (広瀬加奈, born August 17, 1995) is a former 2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. Biography 2010 On May 7, She, along with 11 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Kirino, Tsunku announced that Hirose alongside Aisaka Minori, Kosuga Kirino, Koizumi Ichigo, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name:' Hirose Kana (広瀬加奈) *'Nickname': HiroKana, Hiroka, Rose-chan, Kanana, Sena-chan *'Birthday: '''August 17, 1995 (Age 20) *'Birthplace: Miyagi, Japan *'''Blood type: B *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *Groovy Candy!' '''Color:' Bubble Gum *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig/Boar *'Western Zodiac: '''Leo *'Charm Point: Smile and Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Very shy *'Strong Point: 'Modelling *'Favourite Animal: 'Chicks *'Special Skill: Can do a backflip *'Hobbies: '''Modelling, Dancing, Singing, acting *'Favorite Food(s):' Yakiniku *'Least Favorite Food(s): Chocolate Eclair *'Favorite Colors: '''Black, Red *'Looks up to: 'Abe Natsumi, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song: '''"Joy!!" by SMAP *DreamS groups:''' **Groovy Candy! (2013-Present) **Heart Candy (2013-Present) Singles Participated In Groovy Candy! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation Heart Candy *2013.07.16 Shiranai Love＊Oshiete Love *2013.07.17 A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! Trivia *She is a big fan of Fukuda Kanon. *Wanted to be an idol because she wanted to try something different from acting and modelling. *Was a former model for Illume Models. *Was one of the 3rd year highschoolers in Groovy Candy! *She's scared of dogs *Is known for her princess-like and innocent image *Is one of the tallest Groovy Candy! members *Wants to improve on dancing *Is a fan of Johnny's Ent groups SMAP, Arashi and Sexy Zone. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Uehara Yuna. *She prefers to look as natural as possible. *She is the first DreamS member to come from Miyagi. *Is the actress and model of Groovy Candy! *She can bend both thumbs all the way back. *Did gymnastics but stopped after she started acting at age 10. *She is currently in her second year of University. Category:1995 Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:August Births Category:Groovy Candy!